Best Friends
by TheOneAndOnlyHope
Summary: A little One Shot on Piper and Leo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I love Leo/Piper friendship fanfics so I decided to write a little One Shot on their Brother/Sister relationship.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Leo or Piper :(**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Normally sleeping is my favourite thing to do, but when they're invaded by stupid nightmares that Gaea provides... Not so much.

I have nightmares often but none can compare to the pain that this one is putting me through.

_I'm back in my mums workshop. The benches are still in the same place I remember, there are tools everywhere and I almost smile at the view of my old home._

_Almost._

_Because theres fire everywhere. The building is burning and standing right in the middle is Esperanza Valdez. My mum._

_I choke back a sob and scream as my mum stands there in the middle of the fire._

_All alone._

_Dying._

_"Tsk Tsk Leo Valdez. How dare you kill your own mother." Gaea's voice rings out from the walls around me._

_"I didn't kill her Gaea! You did!" I scream tears flowing down my face._

_"I'm not the one with the Fire powers son of Hephaestus, you are." she sneers "You are the seventh wheel and you will forever be an outcast."_

_"Stop it! I hate you! I hate you much!" I cry._

I sit up in bed drenched in sweat and panting from the dream I had just had.

My door creaks open and I stiffen ready for an attack when Pipers voice rings out.

"Leo. You awake?"

"Yeah, what wrong Pipes?" I say "Nightmares?"

"Oh Leo" she cries.

Pulling my covers up, I motion for her to come and she crawls in next to me. I put my arm around her and she tangles her legs with mine.

"You wanna talk about it?" I say softly.

"No, but thank you Leo"

"For what?" I ask confused

"For being the best friend ever" she says smiling."  
I smile and say "Remember at the wilderness school where it was just you and me? Before all the Demi god business"

"And before the whole mist Jason? Yeah of course, I miss those days." She chuckles.

"What about Isabel and her cronies?" I say "If they knew you were a Demi god and the daughter of Tristan Mclean" I shake my head "Wow"

She smiles and lays her head in the crook of my head "Can I sleep here Leo? Its more safe from the nightmares"

I pull her in closer. "Sure Pipes, Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she says before falling asleep.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Should I make it a Two Shot where the other crew members find them together? **

**-Hopexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so everyone wanted to see the crew's reaction… so here it is. I personally love PiperXLeo fluff but not romantically. Just a brother/sister relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters! Rick Riordan does and his amazing! (even if he made Nico gay in the house of hades)**

* * *

**Hazel**

As soon as I opened my eyes I close them, the sun was shining so brightly through the ship window that I could barely see.

I made my way to the window blocking the sun with my hand. Once I reached the window I quietly closed the curtains so I wasn't blinded by the sun. Gee that would be bad if I had to fight Gaea blind.

I turn towards Pipers bed the see the sheets all muddled up like she was having Nightmares. My eyes widen at the possibility that she could have been kidnapped or taken by monsters.

Jumping up and sprinting to the deck, I only find the rest of the crew members talking about battle plans and ways to save Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. No piper and No….Leo?

"Guys!" I yell so they stop being so loud. Frank rushes to my side looking worried.

"Hazel, what's wrong? Why were you yelling? Are you hurt?" He says rapidly throwing questions at me.

I chuckle and kiss him on the lips to shut him up, ignoring Nico's disgusted look from the other side of the room.

Jason clears his throat awkwardly from beside me and I quickly remember the reason I was up there in the first place.

"Um guys don't freak out but where are Leo and Piper? Piper wasn't in her bed this morning and I can't find her anywhere." I say cautiously.

"What!" I turn to see Jason with a worried look on his face and his sword out ready to kill whoever it takes to save Piper.

"First lets wake up Leo so he can help us find her, weren't Piper and Leo best friends before either of them met Jason?" I said.

Jason had a look of hurt on his face. "No, they never told me that? I assumed I knew Piper first?"

"Well it doesn't matter now, let's go wake Leo up" Nico said, going down the steps first.

Soon enough everyone followed, wanting to know where Piper was. I trudged down the steps behind Nico.

I hoped Piper was safe and sound and just sleeping in the closet or something because I really couldn't deal with another person going missing. But then again, who sleeps in a closet!

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise Nico had stopped in front of Leo's door. I bumped right into him but he reached over and steadied me with his hand.

"Thanks" I mumbled "I'm such a klutz"

"Nah its fine, it was my fault Haze" He said smiling.

Before I could argue he turned around and knocked on the door quietly. He waited a minute and when there was no answer he opened the door quietly and motioned for the rest to come in.

What I saw made me gasp in shock.

**Jason**

When I walked into my best friends room, I was ready to wake him up and drag him out of bed so I could find my girlfriend.

But when I walked in I saw something that made me get angry. Really angry.

My best friend was lying in bed with MY girlfriend!

I could see Hazel looking at my face for my reaction so I masked my face into poker face but I was still fuming inside.

Nico walked over and shook Pipers shoulder. Since she was a light sleeper she woke up straight away and smiled.

"Hey Nico! How are you feeling? Did you need someth- oh" She looked around and noticed everyone looking at her.

She quickly got up in her mini shorts and tank top and woke up a snoring Leo.

"I didn't kill her Gaea! You killed her! You killed my mum!" He yelled crying. He finally realised what was happening because he blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Leo you know it wasn't your fault, Gaea is just messing with you" Piper whispering to him.

I couldn't take it anymore "What were you doing with my girlfriend Leo!" I yelled furious.

Leo and Piper looked at me surprised by my outburst.

"Jason, we weren't doing anything. Leo is just my friend, I had some nightmares and I came here to talk to him. I would never cheat on you" Piper said.

"You could of woken me up Pipes" I said, my voice much calmer.

"Yeah but everyone would assume we would be doing other things since were dating" at that I blushed furiously. She noticed and continued "but Coach Hedge knows that Leo and I are close and we would never do anything"

"Yeah, Pipes is like a sister to me" Leo piped in. "In fact I might as well call her my sister, she's an awesome big sister" He added smiling.

I was about to reply, saying everything was fine when I heard a sob. I whirled around to see Nico bawling his eyes out and sprinting out the room.

"Wow, I never thought Nico would be that emotional over a nice comment" Leo joked.

"Shut up Leo!" Hazel yelled. "Nico had a biological big sister named Bianca but she died when he was 10, that why he was crying. He also lost his mum when he was 7." (**A/N Correct me if I'm wrong)**

I was shocked. The brave, powerful Nico Di Angelo had lost so much in his life and yet he still managed to stay strong.

Piper gasped "Poor Nico, we should apologize."

Hazel smiled at her kindness "No it's ok, I'll talk to him. Meet us in the meeting room in 10 minutes."

**Hazel**

I quickly walked out of Leo bedroom and made my way down to Percy's. (Nico is staying there for the time being)

When I walked in, Nico seemed to have calmed down but he was looking at some pictures that were on Percy's wall.

He noticed me come in and smiled "Sorry Haze got a bit emotional. I hear you yell before, thanks for taking care of it."

I gave him a quick hug and sat next to him, noticing he had one particular picture in his hand. "What are you looking at" I asked curious.

"It's a picture of Percy, Grover, Zoe, Bianca and Thalia on the quest that she died on" He replied sadly.

"Tell me about it Nico" I asked. He looked at me and got up, kissing my cheek quickly in the progress.

"I'll tell everyone at the same time so I won't have to repeat it" He said answering my silent question.

We walked into the meeting room and sat down next to each other. Everyone immediately stopped talking and Leo gave Nico and apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry about your sister Nico; I didn't mean to say those things. I didn't know that was a sore spot for you." He said generally sorry. "I lost my mum too so I know how it feels." He added quietly.

Nico smiled at him "No worries, if you guys want to know I'm going to explain how I met Percy and how Bianca died now."

At this everyone sat up curious to what Nico's life was really like.

"Well" He started "It all started when Bianca and I were attacked by the Manticore. At the time I was 10 and Bianca was 12 so we didn't have any experience with monsters. We were basically about to die when Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Manticore. She was joined by Percy, Grover and Thalia. They-

"Wait." Jason interrupted "You know Thalia?"

**Jason**

"Wait." I interrupted "You know Thalia?"

I was so shocked. Thalia, my sister was friends with Nico Di Angelo. Nico nodded smiling

"You know what. She could really help me explain this story since she was there when Bianca died so I'll go get her. One sec." He shadow travelled away and left me sitting there even more shocked.

I turned to Hazel "I never knew my sister was there when Bianca died"

She nodded but before she could answer Nico reappeared this time with a pale Thalia next to him with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his neck.

She looked up and noticed that there were people there so she quickly jumped away from Nico and he started laughing. Wait. Nico Di Angelo does not laugh!

Thalia scowled at him but failed miserably with a smiled on her face.

"Oh you should have seen your face!" He laughed.

"Death breath" She replied

"Pinecone face"

"Asshole"

"Goth"

"Emo"

"I missed you"

"Missed you too"

They were soon hugging and forgetting the mini fight they just had. I had never seen my sister hug another guy before. I thought she wasn't allowed to?

Nico pulled away and Thalia sat in the seat on the other side of him.

"Everyone. This is Thalia Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis. Well everyone but Jason since you guys know each other" He chuckled.

Thalia smiled and waved. "Hey guys"

Nico turned to her and said "I was just telling them the story of how Bianca died."

She nodded understandingly and motioned for him to continue his story.

"Anyway" Nico said "so Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and Grover attacked the Manticore but they couldn't kill it until the Hunters of Artemis came and started shooting the monster-"

"Wohooo go Artemis!" Thalia shouted smiling.

"You hated the hunters back then Thals" Nico pointed out and Thalia's smile immediately dropped and a sheepish smile appeared.

"So while the hunters were shooting, Annabeth jumped on the Manticores back and it jumped off the cliff while Annabeth was still on it." Nico stopped for a breath and everyone else was shocked.

"I'm not going to go into full detail, but that's how I met Percy. Now I'll tell you how Bianca died" Nico said.

Thalia smiled sadly at the memory "Such a great girl" She said

Nico nodded and said "Thals you tell this part, I wasn't there to know what happened exactly"

"Ok so we were all sitting in the desert talking about plans for our quest when a white limo pulled up and Ares came out and pointed his sword at Percy. Of course Percy being a Kelp Head he commented on how he beat Ares in a battle when he was 12" At this everyone gasped shocked.

Without waiting for everyone to comment Thalia continued "So Percy went into the Limo and apparently had a little chat with Aphrodite about his relationship with Annabeth and blah blah blah." Piper raised an eyebrow at the mention of her mum but shrugged it off.

"After that Percy told us that Aphrodite warned him about the Junkyard of Hephaestus and not to touch anything or else bad things will happen. So we all walked through the junkyard careful not to touch anything when we heard a creak." Thalia said

"When we turned around we saw a giant metal robot which Zoe pointed out to be Talos but a mini version, which I thought to be pretty big. Zoe asked if anyone picked up something and I saw Bianca's guilty look." Thalia stopped for a quick breath before continuing the story. Everyone was leaning in their chairs with anticipation.

"We all tried fighting It but it wouldn't die, I saw Bianca and Percy arguing about who was going to kill it when Bianca just ran toward Talos' foot and Percy distracted it. Soon enough Talos lifted his foot and Bianca went under and climbed Talos from the inside" Everyone was shocked at how brave this girl was.

"She was controlling him by making him wack himself and Percy was cheering when Talos hit himself in the head to hard and fell down. K-killing Bianca in the process" At this Thalia started crying but quickly composed herself to say.

"The thing Bianca stole was a mini figurine of Hades, the only one Nico didn't have in his set of Mythomagic cards.

Soon enough Nico was crying and Thalia was comforting him. That's when I realised what Nico needed to be your friend.

Nico Di Angelo needed Trust.

* * *

**So how was it? I really didn't know what to do so I turned it into some Nico and Thalia brother/sister fluff.**

**I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Read & Review! Flames allowed.**


End file.
